The Conspiracy
by LordWhisky
Summary: In the land of Häageneis, the police that govern the country is the law. However, with light, there is darkness, the dark side of the country- Magnum organisation is a criminal organisation that seeps deep into the daily life of the people. When the light and dark clashes, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "The Häageneis Police, Division II"

 **Häageneis Police Headquarters, 12/07/2020, Tuesday, 0906hours.**

In the heart of Häageneis lies the Police Headquarters; on a Tuesday morning, and on the seventh floor, four individuals are sitting around a long rectangular meeting table with one empty seat.

On my left, a young beautiful lady in her mid twenties sat there expressionless as she continues to read the report in front of her. This is Lieutenant Solomid; Solomid Fiora is a very serious and no-nonsense lady, she is on task and meticulous at the same time. Next to Fiora, is yet another uptight officer, Inspector Highnoon; Highnoon Yasuo is the cool and aloof late twenties guy in those typical television dramas. And similar to those in the drama, Yasuo is very popular among the female officers here as well.

On the other side, a brawny guy in his late thirties having an unlighted cigarette dangling out of his mouth. This is Lieutenant Edwards; Edwards Garen is a poised and carefree individual, not rushing anything through but he does manage to get his job done on time most of the time. Beside Garen, it was an empty seat with a neatly placed stack of paper on the table.

And the one sitting at the end of the table is me, Sannsung W. Talon, also known as Superintendent Sannsung by the officers in the Häageneis Police. I am an approachable and understanding superior- these are what the girls said about me in the pantry, and I am on first name basis with most of the officers in our force. However, there is this one young lad…

"Alright, does anyone know where is Veigar?" I asked with mild frustration, this boy has been late for every single meeting up to now. And it seems that my absolute disdain for tardiness has yet reached him. Diablo Veigar is an impulsive and hot-headed fresh graduate officer, who have keen observatory skills but ineffective in utilising his strengths.

"Sir Sannsung, I had received a message from Lieutenant Detective Diablo and he says that…" Fiora got cut off by a loud bang as a shadow dash into the room and landed on the only empty seat in the room.

"Supt (Superintendent) Talon, I am so sorry that I am late, there is a granny that required my assistance in carrying her heavy groceries just now." Veigar said as he is still panting from the rush to the office. I stared at the civil service scholar, the excuses Lieutenant Detective Diablo Veigar came up with are always rather simple and never cease to amaze me. By the way, he helped a blind man to cross the road yesterday and a pregnant lady to the hospital the day before. Another interesting fact to note is that he lives in the dormitory a street away from headquarters.

Suddenly, a phone vibrated in my pocket, I took out a white iPhone from my right pocket and read the message.

It is as follows:

"Dear brother White,

I've received a call from Wall's Gardens that a body is found. Please do investigate immediately with Division II.

With love,

Zed"

Xavier Zedric, also known as Zed, is the Chief Superintendent of the Häageneis Police. He is a witty and cunning man in his early fifties. Tall and lean, silent foot steps shows that he is agile and a combat ready and experienced officer. An interesting fact is that he has this very habit of calling people by their middle names, if they have any.

"Unfortunately, this meeting will be pushed back to a later date; our Chief Superintendent has given us a fresh task out of the oven. Now, let us proceed to Wall's Gardens." I announced as we stood to leave to our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The Wall's Gardens"

 **Wall's Gardens, 12/07/2020, Tuesday, 1102hours.**

"So you found your boyfriend's body together with your best friend Safari Caitlyn when you visited Tryndamere Darius this morning because he did not contact you at all when he did not turn up for a date a few days ago. And you came in using the key that Mr. Tryndamere gave you when he was alive. Is this correct, Ms. Woodlands?" Veigar asked as he wrote down on his small notebook.

Woodlands Ashe, the victim's girlfriend is sobbing really badly while her friend, Caitlyn who looked unaffected by the murder, is consoling her. Caitlyn is a voluptuous lady in her early thirties and very gregarious, on the other hand, Ashe is soft-spoken and introverted, with a baby face which made her look like a high schooler. People on polar ends make great friends it seems. From what I can recall, Darius is musclebound and extroverted.

"Miss Woodlands, just out of my curiosity, why do you have a greenish ring on your finger? Is that a stain?" Veigar asked genuinely as he kept his notebook.

"It was from an engagement ring that Darius gave me, I tend to stay outdoors and apparently my sweat reacted with the metals in the ring. So I sent it to the jewellery shop to coat it with a more quality silver. Darius was supposed to come with me few days ago to get his done as well but I didn't expect that he did not turn up because of something like this…" Ashe looks like she is going to break down again. Lieutenant Detective, we as the police, should be both professional and sensitive to the deceased family member's emotions.

As usual, Yasuo is inspecting Darius' body, Garen going around the vicinity asking for witnesses while Fiora is gathering evidences and taking pictures of the crime scene. Not to forget our junior detective Veigar who is roaming around the crime scene. My job is the most crucial as I am making sure no one is slacking off during the investigation.

I proceeded to check on Yasuo's progress after making sure everyone is occupied by their respective roles. From the stiffness of the body, Yasuo and the forensic investigator deduced that Darius died approximately three days ago. The apartment was locked thus indicating that Darius is likely murdered by people he knew because he led the murderer into the apartment or a suicide.

Darius is lying face flat on the ground in the living room; he had a gun wound on the right side of his skull. However, there is a huge puddle of blood on the floor and a side of his face landed on the pool of blood. Darius right hand is holding onto a gun while his left hand is clenched with his engagement ring in it.

Suddenly, the apartment door opened, and a young man entered the room with a shock face:

"What's going on here? Why are there so many officers around? Wait, is that Darius?"

After seeing Darius' body, realization hit him and he kept quiet immediately.

Veigar went up to him immediately to interrogate him.

"What is your name sir? I see that you have the key to this apartment, may I know your relationship with the deceased and why are you here at this particular moment? May I know where and what were you doing at night on Saturday and Sunday?" Veigar pressed the young man for answer.

Young people these days are quite impatient; Lieutenant detective, we do not assume people as murderers because they are there at the crime scene alone, we need evidences.

"Ezreal? Why are you here?" Ashe came out of the room after calming herself down and saw the young man.

"Oh Ashe you're here! Caitlyn too? What is going on here? Why did Darius…" the young man- Pulsefire Ezreal, is a regular at Cornetto bar and a close friend of Darius. These four were friends since middle school days. Cornetto bar is a bar down the street and Darius inherited the bar as a family business.

"Officer err… Diablo, the name's Ezreal, Pulsefire Ezreal. I'm here today because I got stood up by my best friend Darius yesterday night. We decided that appointment a week ago but he did not come down to the bar yesterday so I came over to check what's wrong. As for what I was doing at night on Saturday and Sunday… I was dead drunk at Cornetto bar on Saturday night and I drank alone. I was recovering from the awful hangover the whole Sunday." Ezreal said as he looked as Veigar's nametag and he shifted his finger to his temple to attempt to remember as much details as he can. "I don't know who can witness for me but on that day, I went to Hershey's bar and got into an argument with their boss there before going over and staying at Cornetto bar."

I picked up a first aid kit that was left opened on the table near the door step, the bottles are quite empty.

Other accessories such as scissors, gauzes and plasters are all present.

There are also some papers and stationeries on the table; including a mug with partially filled coffee on the left side of the table.

After surveying the surrounding, Veigar rounded all of us to the living room and announced that he has figured out that this is a suicide case.

"The bullet wound on the skull is on the right side and Darius held the gun on his right hand, so we can deduce that he shot himself. His motive was probably something related to his love life, since he held his engagement ring in his left hand, Ms. Woodlands may be the cause of his suicide. For example, falling in love with his friend and betraying him…"

"That is not possible, and this is not a suicide." Before Veigar could finish his speech, he was abruptly cut off by Yasuo and Caitlyn at the same time.

"And why is that so?" Veigar folded his arms and is not pleased by the interruption, especially by the synchronized voice.

"The blood stain says otherwise, suicide with a gun is not supposed to have only a pool of blood on the ground, especially a shot in the head. Because of the impact of bullet and flesh, the blood stain would be of one millimetre diameter or less and close to each other when nearer to the wound; however, this is not observed from the body. And because of the impact of the bullet, the body is supposed to fall sideways instead of falling forward." Yasuo countered.

"Also, the engagement ring that was held so tightly in his hand showed no signs of oxidation. When a person attempts to suicide - especially a shot in the head that would be an instant kill, he or she would be nervous. This causes the hand, the palm specifically, to be sweaty; Darius held the ring so tightly but his palm did not turn greenish. Furthermore, his right hand that held the gun has no blood stain at all, and most likely there is no gunpowder stains as well. Like what the inspector mentioned, this is physically impossible for a man who suicide with a gun." Caitlyn continued her analysis, this young lady may not look like it but she is a life science professor in our very own Häageneis University with very in-depth forensic knowledge.

"But…" Veigar does not seemed convinced.

Yasuo saw it and immediately stopped him, "From the display of the house, it should also be evident that Darius, is a left hander. In other words, there is a possibility that this is not the first crime scene and your suicide theory does not apply here."

"He is a left hander?!" Veigar looked genuinely surprised.

"Darius' left fist clenched so tightly to the engagement ring, the murderer must have had so much difficulty in trying to force the gun into hand if he knew Darius is a lefty or have no idea at all. From the body, his left hand does not have any bruises, thus it is safe to conclude now that the murderer has no idea Darius is a lefty. If you are intending to ask how do I know he is a lefty, look at the scissors and the position of the mug on that table. Typical lefty scissors and the mug is on the left side of the table." Yasuo stopped Veigar again when he wanted to question his inferences as he took out the scissors of the uncovered first aid box.

"So, if it is not a suicide, where and who is the murderer? By the way, his neighbour is not at home since three days ago because he is hospitalized and the other neighbour left is the landlady in her eighties." Garen said as he entered the room with an unlighted cigarette between his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "The young detective's deduction and the organisation in the dark"

 **Häageneis Police Headquarters, 14/07/2020, Thursday, 1300hours.**

I have sent Garen to Hershey's bar, Fiora to find out alibi from the respective ladies at the crime scene and Yasuo and I will bring Veigar to visit Darius' neighbour at the Häageneis General Hospital. After the investigation, we are back at the Häageneis Police Division II meeting room.

Fiora recorded that Caitlyn was invigilating a mid term school test, plenty of students and co-workers can be her witnesses. However, she was not in the hall for around 20 minutes which she claimed to be having a stomach flu. Ashe was alone at home but her family members cannot be reliable witnesses.

Garen revealed his findings to the team: Darius had a competitive rival, Darkforge Jarvan. The two are competitors in private and business as well. Jarvan is the boss for Hershey's bar, so Ezreal was arguing with Jarvan that day before going to Cornetto bar. But Jarvan denied seeing Ezreal on that day and that he was visiting his hospitalized friend instead. After probing further, he managed to find out that the friend is called Xinzhao, a bartender of Hershey's bar.

Coincidentally, the land lady also revealed that Darius' only neighbour, Viscerō Xinzhao was hospitalized around three days ago, sustaining a neck injury. Wall's Garden only had three apartments, occupied by the land lady, Darius and Xinzhao respectively. The land lady is eighty-seven years-old; she would be unable to withstand the recoil from a Beretta M9 with her fragile arms.

When we visited Xinzhao, he had a heavy cast around his neck that made him hard to lift his head up. After Veigar talked to the doctor, he confirmed that Xinzhao was hospitalized since Friday night which shows that he is not at home from the day of murder.

As we all quietly digest the pieces of information, Veigar stood up suddenly and exclaimed that Caitlyn is the murderer because of the knowledge that she possessed. "And her alibi is not complete because she was not in the exam hall for 20 minutes and it is sufficient time to travel to Darius apartment and kill him. As a life science professor she has a lot of knowledge in covering up her acts. Our forensic scientists are not able to track trails of blood via Luminol test but gun powder tests were made and no gun powder was detected on Darius' right hand. We can confirm with evidence now that Darius did not suicide."

"So where is the actual crime scene?" Yasuo asked as he is not convinced.

"No idea, we'll have to ask Caitlyn." Veigar shrugged.

Fiora does not seem convinced either, "You insisted that she is the murderer, if she is not, she wouldn't know. And how would you make her 'confess' her crime? As I see it now, her knowledge assisted in our investigation, we do not have any reason to nail her to that crime."

"Her assistance made us believed she was not the murderer so this may be part of the plan." Veigar insisted.

At this moment Garen stood up from his seat. "Sir Talon, one of the officers trailing the suspects reported that Caitlyn was involved in a lab accident and she was sent to the hospital. Primary investigation revealed that the arson was on purpose. Permission to proceed to the hospital, sir?"

I sat up straight immediately and signed a paper passed to me by Fiora: "We shall leave for the hospital. Take this signed letter to the garage and get the patrol car. Yasuo will drive me there."

"Sir Talon, I want to have a ride in Inspector Highnoon's Mazda MX5 Miata too." Veigar whined but still followed Garen and Fiora to the headquarters' garage.

Sadly, Veigar would not have his wish fulfilled because Mazda MX5 only have one passenger seat. My phone vibrated and I took out a black iPhone from my left pocket.

It reads:

"Safari C. - X

14/07/2020, 1020hours

Instructions for next step."

"Yasuo, do you know Caitlyn personally?" I asked as I clenched my phone tightly.

"No, I do not. But Jarvan would know her." Yasuo shook his head though he did not even direct his gaze off the road.

"Alright then. I'll have a short rest, inform me when we reached the destination." I released my phone, shifted to a more comfortable position and closed my eyes.

"Understood."

 **Häageneis General Hospital, 14/07/2020, Thursday, 1543hours.**

When we went into the ward, Caitlyn is fine, just small issues with inhaling too much smoke from the fire and minor bruises. Her right fingers and palm are covered with bandages. The doctor mentioned that it was a second degree burn and she will be hospitalised for a couple of days for observation.

It is revealed that indeed the arson is on purpose, by the Magnum organization, a criminal organisation that is active in Häageneis since founding of Häageneis.

Caitlyn confessed that the arson was committed by Jax, an agent of Magnum organisation and both Darius and her are civilian agents of Magnum. But Darius decided to quit the organisation for Ashe so Magnum marked him down. Caitlyn attempted to confront Magnum's high ranks pertaining Darius' death so she was "punished" for it.

"So you knew who killed Darius?" Veigar asked, or should I say confronted.

"No, but I knew that Jax caused the arson because he was then alone in the laboratory before I arrived. Moreover, he wanted me to meet him there but I almost died in the laboratory. Diablo, If I knew who killed Darius, I would not have confronted the higher ranks but to confront the murderer directly." Caitlyn refuted and she look extremely displeased.

After speaking to Caitlyn, we decided to give her some space to rest as she looks pale from the incident. Before we left the room for the lift, Veigar wanted to visit Xinzhao again as he is empathetic to his injuries: "It'll be a quick visit, Xinzhao's ward is just next door."

Yasuo and I decided to accompany him. As the case now involves Magnum, I have sent Fiora and Garen back to the station to update and report about Jax. After we left the room, we saw Ezreal walking down the corridor and we greeted him.

In Xinzhao's ward, Yasuo notices that his side table is filled with canned coffees.

Veigar was surprised and asked: "Hi Xinzhao! Such coincidence, I wasn't aware that you prefer that brand of coffee too! I'm quite thirsty now, do you still have any cans left?"

"Oh my bad, Lieutenant Diablo, I just had the last can and I'm afraid there is none left." Xinzhao said with an apologetic smile.

I would have berated his behaviour if this is an official visit from the department. However, Yasuo do not share my consensus: "Diablo, you should not ask for food when visiting others at the hospital."

"Alright, I get it… I'll not do it next time." Veigar said nonchalantly and Yasuo, not contented with the response, proceeded to glare at Veigar. "Oh Xinzhao, do you want some coffee? I'll go and buy."

"Thank you Lieutenant Diablo, but I think I have enough coffee for today." Xinzhao seems to pause for a second before answering.

After Veigar returned to the ward with a bottled coffee and complaining there is no canned ones, I ordered Veigar to leave the hospital with us and let Xinzhao rest for the day. I shall not mention the disturbing parting moment where Veigar looked like a child who was forced to turn in by his parent.

As we are leaving, we were surprised to notice the last ward of the level is occupied by a patient named "Woodlands". Under curiosity, Veigar suggested to visit this patient as well. When we enter, we were greeted by Woodlands Ashe.

"Miss Woodlands, we were not informed that you were hospitalised…" Yasuo commented as he proceeded to close the door but not fully.

"I had a bad stomach ache yesterday night and kept vomiting so I was admitted late night, Ezreal just visited me and I was shocked that Caitlyn got into such horrible accident.

I was going to visit her later after the doctor do some check up." Ashe said, but a little slower than her usual pace of speech.

On her side table, there is some warm water and a few books. There are also some paper bags below the books.

We wish her a fast recovery and left her to herself as Ezreal came into the room again when we were leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "The second victim and the one who turned himself in"

 **Häageneis General Hospital, 15/07/2020, Friday, 1010hours.**

"Good morning Miss Safari, it's time to get your temperature and your breakfast is ready." The nurse knocked the ward door and proceed into the room, only to see Caitlyn covered under her blanket. Thinking that she was still asleep, she proceeded to flip open the blanket.

A loud piercing scream was heard. The doctor next door that was tending to Xinzhao hurried over from his ward. The nurse kneeling onto the ground, shocked beyond words; Caitlyn was dead, blood splattered over the pillow and an evident gun wound on her forehead, between her eyes.

"What? This is… Inform the police immediately!" The doctor recomposed himself and asked his colleagues that were outside the ward to call the police.

 **Häageneis General Hospital, 15/07/2020, Friday, 1240hours.**

"A second victim? The security in this hospital is breached?" Veigar asked with a yawn.

"Our force is partially at fault because we did not assign sufficient officers to look after Miss Safari as well. The only one left to oversee her, Captain Teemo, went down to buy coffee and he mentioned no one went into the room. It is likely she was killed during that period of time." Fiora said as she stared at the officer who left his post without permission.

"He will receive his punishment afterwards, who was the last to see Miss Safari yesterday?" Yasuo asked impatiently, "The nurse mentioned the last ward check was at 7pm after meal. But visiting hours is until 8pm."

"According to the visitor book, Mr. Pulsefire was the only one who visited Miss Safari. But on this level, there is also other visitors too. Fortunately, only these three wards are occupied and visitors from other level won't be able to come to this level without being noticed. They were all suspects for Darius' case, so Lieutenant Edwards assigned all of them on this level and only one officer to look out for them. And from the logbook, there is only one who visited Xinzhao, a person by the name of Darkforge Jarvan, that's Hershey's boss. For Ashe, only her family members and Mr. Pulsefire visited. Does that help with the case, Inspector Highnoon?" Fiora is holding the logbook taken from the security post of the hospital.

"This is difficult now, the hospital did not have cameras near the staircases; the murderer could have sneaked in via the staircase instead of taking the lift." Veigar said.

We proceeded to investigate, the murder was clean and simple, without any distracting items like Darius' case. Caitlyn, unlike Darius, only had one wound and was not covered up a like suicide. Like what she said previously, a shot through the head is an instant death.

Xinzhao was on sleeping pills according to the medication records, and he said he did not find anything suspicious before sleep.

The officer that was tasked to look over, Captain Teemo said that he is absent for less than fifteen minutes to get a quick can of coffee.

Ashe on the other hand, said that she did not hear any suspicious sound or find anything abnormal yesterday; and the medication that the doctor gave allowed her a good night sleep without any signs of vomiting anymore. When we revealed that Caitlyn died yesterday night, Ashe broke down once again. It must be tough on her, having both her fiancé and best friend to leave her in such a short time span.

Even though the model of the gun is identified to be the same as the one that killed Darius- Beretta M9. Veigar and Fiora cannot find the gun in the hospital at all even after looking through every single inch of the level. Veigar proceed to deduce that the gun is with the murderer and it is no longer in the hospital.

Fiora glared at him and refuted that "The security guards of the hospital said no one entered or left the hospital yesterday night, where else will the gun be if it is not in the hospital? We will search again and simply report what is found and what is not." Veigar let out a whine but followed his beautiful senior nonetheless.

Yasuo went to search for the weapon as well but left to buy dinner for the division after realizing it is time for dinner. And he returned with food that was obviously not from the hospital canteen.

My phone rang, I took out a white iPhone from my right pocket, Garen messaged me.

It reads:

"Sir Talon,

Jax has turned himself in, I placed him into Division II detention room.

Please advise.

Edwards Garen"

"Yasuo, could you pass me the keys to your car, I'll need to get back to the headquarters as soon as possible." I decided, sliding the phone back to my right pocket, and I catch the keys with my left hand. "Fiora and Yasuo, the two of you stay here to collect all necessary evidences and clean up the crime scene. Veigar will go back to the headquarters with me. We have a suspect who turned himself in."

 **Häageneis Police Headquarters, 15/07/2020, Friday, 1900hours.**

Jax turned himself in, not for the murder, but for being involved in illegal activities of Magnum organisation. Zedric came down to Division II to have a private emergency meeting with me. I sent Veigar off to interrogate Jax and he is pleased to complete the mission. Zed revealed that Jax is his brother, Xavier Jaximus, is an internal security agent of Häageneis' internal security police department. And Zed is the one who sent him into that mission. He had been an undercover for the past few years and currently leaving the organisation as he managed to stole the name list of some Magnum high ranks.

Zed hope that I can let Jax off because he is an officer of our police force. I said that he just turned himself in, and the news has spread, it is not possible to let him walk out now.

"Dearest White, I understand that, and I believe Jaximus can stay in the detention centre for now, it is also safe for him in case any Magnum member comes after him. I just wanted to inform you in advance that Jaximus is on our side and not an actual Magnum member." Zed said as his fingers crossed with each other, indicating his nervousness in discussing this topic. Looks like they are indeed biological brothers.

"Though I have told you not to call me by my middle name so many times…" I mumbled under my breathe, "Alright, Jaximus will stay in the detention cell, and I'll give you access to the cell, it is passcode locked. I'll send you the new code, it was reset recently." His phone lighted up indicating a message received. "Since Jax is in the organisation previously, can I safely assume that he might know who was the murderer for the previous cases?"

"He may be aware of the appearance of the member. The last report he sent me is regarding the codename of that assassin, it is 'XN'. I'll forward that information to you and you can inform members in your division directly, rest assured." Zed started typing and swiping his phone directly after. "Since interrogate time is over now and your young detective will be back soon, you can ask Jaximus to give you a rough sketch tomorrow. I thank you in advance and have a nice day, White."

I gave a smile and walk him to the door; after closing the door behind me, I look at the message that Zed sent me. To my surprise, there is another message that was sent by Veigar. What exactly is he trying to do?

I opened the mail Veigar sent me, or rather, the whole of Division II:

Dear all my comrades in Division II, I have interrogated the suspect, and managed to get the information that the one who murdered Tryndamere Darius and Safari Caitlyn to be a Magnum member codenamed 'XN'. He promised to give a sketch of the Magnum member tomorrow. - The awesome and only Lieutenant Detective Veigar.

This is not a proper report. No matter how many times I looked at the contents, I do not know how to react to the new piece of information. After taking a few deep breaths, I placed the white iPhone that I was clenching so tightly on the table and turned to look out of the window of my office. Jaximus being an internal security police and a spy in Magnum was an unexpected turn of events, also, opening up to Veigar and feeding him information made things more complicated. I will have to check the video tapes in the interrogation room to double check the contents Veigar now knows about Magnum.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "The dying message of the third"

 **Häageneis Police Division II, Corridor to the Detention Centre, 16/07/2020, Saturday, 0655hours.**

I had spent my entire night in the headquarters yesterday and I am now on my way to the detention centre. Checking the video records of the detention room alone was tough. The software of our surveillance cameras are not updated, thus the recorded videos are all in cassette tapes, which made my work tougher. On a brighter side, the software is undergoing updates, and current phase is for the detention centre. Checking these kind of recordings will be easier for us all in the future.

Veigar's message yesterday prompted us all to interrogate Jax together today. Not that we cannot trust Veigar's information, but as Yasuo had said, it was slightly too fluent in terms of the process in obtaining that particular important information.

Upon reaching the glass door of the detention centre, someone ran out as he pushed through the door harshly. And the detention centre's officer, Lieutenant Lee kneeled down in front of me with a very pale face. Feeling a presence behind, I grabbed a hand that was going to land on my right shoulder. The person got a shocked and exclaimed: "Ouch! My hand… Supt Talon please calm down and release my hand! It's me! It's Me!"

I released Veigar's hand and saw the rest of the division behind him.

"Why is Lieutenant Lee on the ground? Is there something wrong?" Fiora asked as she proceeded to lend him a hand.

"Fiora, this is bad, I swear I am not the one who did it but the suspect that was sent in yesterday…" Lieutenant Lee said nervously, with occasional pauses and fear in his voice. He looked up to me, "He is dead, sir, but he was still alive when I left the centre yesterday night. And the CCTV was not able to record anything because the technicians are updating the software of our division. Sir, please believe me, I don't know why is the suspect dead…"

The whole division rushed into the detention without continuing to listen to Lieutenant Lee's blabbering. The door of the detention room is opened and Jax is lying on the ground, lying flat on his stomach with his right hand unnaturally at the side of his head.

Yasuo went forward to check the body and Veigar tagged along. Not long before a conclusion is drawn: Jax is strangled, with some thin string or something like that.

Veigar lifted up Jax's hand that was unnaturally placed, only to find a dying message 'M' that is written in blood; it is likely to be left behind when Jax is struggling and attempting to fight back.

"It is someone from the police now? No one could have entered the cell if they didn't knew the passcode. And the ones who knew are the division II officers…" Garen said softly but I cut him off before he finished his sentence. "And one more, our Chief Supt was informed of the passcode yesterday."

"Has it occurred to anyone that there may be a spy in our department?" Veigar asked, everyone took in a deep breath and it became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Highly likely, but most of us are out investigating Miss Safari's case yesterday night. None of us catch any sleep till now." Fiora analysed while covering her eyes that are slightly red from staying up all night. "Only Lieutenant Detective Diablo and Sir Sannsung are in the headquarters. Though it is possible that one of us return to the office without the others knowing."

"Regardless, Jax is murdered by one of the us who is likely to be a member of Magnum. Jax is a right hander, the message is likely to be written without the murderer's notice." Yasuo attempted to bring our focus back to our third victim of the week.

Noticing that another presence has entered the common corridor of the cells, I asked: "Zed, is Jax a right hander?"

"Such vigilance you have there, White. Yeah, White you do realise you are the rare lefty we have in our office?"

"I am happy to be exclusive, thank you very much." I can sense my blood pressure rising as I pitched my temples to not get distracted from the sleepiness and irritation. "According to the guard, Lieutenant Lee, Jax is still alive during the last patrol at 10pm."

Zed looking very concerned with the case: "The dying message is real but I would like to know who is this Mr. or Miss M."

"Yes, we may require the assistance of the forensic department again as I suspect that the clue may not be complete because Jax may want to hide the dying message thus smudging or erasing part of the message. Or 'M' could simply just imply Magnum organisation instigated his murder." Yasuo replied calmly as he stood up from observing the body. Zed looked contented with the answer for now hence remaining silent afterwards.

With almost all clues being cut off and left with dying messages of 'XN' and 'M', our team proceeded to wait for more details from the forensic department while finding out more evidences with the crime scene such as whether or not an unknown fingerprint is present.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "I am Chief Superintendent Sannsung and I am…"

 **Häageneis Police Headquarters, 20/07/2020, Wednesday, 2358hours.**

There had be close to no progress for the past few days. Previous suspects all have their respective alibi that we are not able to find flaws yet. Ezreal and Ashe has been holding funeral for Darius and Caitlyn, almost everyone can witness that the two have been at the funeral site all day long. Hershey's bar boss, Jarvan went overseas after the last interrogation we had with him after Darius died; only to return back yesterday. Their ex. bartender, Xinzhao was discharged on the same morning that Jax died, and the landlady said that she did not see Xinzhao leaving his apartment.

Yasuo requested to have a personal meeting with me in my office after work. I've guessed that he had made a breakthrough in his investigation and came up with a reliable deduction like always.

 **Knock Knock**

"Come on in, Yasuo." I said, back facing the door of my office.

"I believe I have reached a conclusion on the recent cases, but because of the outcome, I believe I need to speak to you about it before I round up everyone to tell them about it."

"Have a seat, and speak your mind, no need to be so uptight between us. Remember to lock the door behind you." I turned my chair around and gestured to the seat in front of me.

"It is evident that the culprit is Xinzhao." Yasuo said confidently as he sat down.

"I always thought that it was obvious after that mistake he made in the hospital." I looked at him and smirked.

"Yes, I noticed it as well. To fake an injury but to reveal it sub-consciously was his major misstep in this whole serial murder case. He probably hospitalised himself and escaped at night to kill Darius, and then uses the excuse of ward checks that he was in the hospital all along. Darius was dead for more than three days; it is forensically impossible to pin point the exact time that he died so Xinzhao's alibi was flawless.

And he uses it again to his convenience when Caitlyn was hospitalised. Especially so when his ward is next to hers, it is perfect to pretend to be a witness himself as well. As for the sleeping pills, he may have received it but not consume it. But his fake injury was revealed, thanks to Diablo."

"The coffee cans on the side table were empty. A patient with neck injury will not able to finish those canned coffee completely without the aid of a straw because they are not able to lift their head to finish up the coffee. But the coffee cans were empty when we enter his ward, every single can was empty." I continued as I proceeded to pour a cup of coffee for the both of us. "Our forensic scientist is not able to find traces of blood other than those already in the living room. How do we find out where was Tryndamere Darius killed?"

"I believe he was killed near the door. In the apartment, Darius' first aid kit has a new bottle of hydrogen peroxide, according to that manufacture date on the bottle, it is a relatively new bottle. However, it is near empty when we investigate the apartment.

Our forensic scientist conduct Luminol test - haemoglobin in the blood reacts with the Luminol reagent to make the blood stain 'glow'. After wiping with hydrogen peroxide, it reacted with the iron in haemoglobin which rendered the test ineffective because Luminol will not react with any haemoglobin-because it is not present anymore and it will not 'glow'." Yasuo deduced as he took out a small notebook from his pocket.

I whipped a black iPhone from my left pocket, opened a mail and passed it to Yasuo.

"Tryndamere D. – O

09/07/2020, 2250hours.

1 bullet from Beretta M9.

Don T., please proceed to instruct on next hit.

XN" *Don is the boss title in criminal organisation.

"I've gotten the hit report on Darius a few days back, and Caitlyn attempted to find DJ to figure out an explanation. I've then allowed DJ to settle it himself, discretely. But apparently he sent a traitor to finish off Caitlyn. That traitor did a half done job and ran away." I sipped my coffee and waited for Yasuo's reaction to this piece of news.

"Half done job… That message that you received on the car the other day when we are rushing to the hospital to visit Caitlyn, it's from DJ?" Yasuo deduced and his eyes opened slightly wider than usual. It's not an everyday thing that you see the calm and poised inspector being caught off guard.

"That is a right deduction. X is fail and O is success, Caitlyn-X simply represents that the hit was not successful. Jax ran away and DJ realised the hit was not successful only hours after, that was why the police received the news first before Magnum.

Although Jax failed his mission and went to the police, we are able to discover that he is actually an undercover all these while."

I said slowly as I took back the black iPhone and left it on the side of the table. "Did Diablo notice anything?"

"I suspected he realised the fake injury when he asked for coffee that day but apparently it was a mere child tantrum and we thought too highly of him. On the other hand, I think Xinzhao realised he made that mistake when Veigar bought the bottled coffee back as he merely had a small sip." Yasuo paused to rethink of the possible outcomes from what happened days ago.

"What are you going to do about the hint that Jax gave the division? Who is XN and M?"

"I will not reveal who are them to them. Although it was blatantly obvious if you know them personally. XN is a codename arose from a mistake but Jax used M to get the attention of his brother when Zed enters the room, though I am sure that Zed has yet to notice it."

"XN was a genuine mistake when he was coming up with a codename. The paper was orientated in the wrong direction when I received it but he does not mind the change so we continued using XN for his codename."

"Fortunately when we are in the hospital I managed to get the Beretta M9 from Xinzhao and dispose it while I went out to buy dinner for the division. But because every member of Magnum is only assigned to one Beretta M9, Xinzhao has to find alternative ways to kill Jax.

You were in the records room the night when Jax is killed. Those cassette tapes that was in the records room will be disposed when the upgrading of software is completed so the weapon of murder is the cassette tapes, am I right?"

"The tapes that are pulled out can be very sharp and strong enough to be a string but that will leave fingerprints on the tapes. The tapes have to be disposed because it is filled with Xinzhao's fingerprints. Since it will be disposed soon, we can always make use of it." I nodded and continue sipping the coffee.

After moments of silence, Yasuo spoke up after having some coffee: "Brother, are you planning to dispose Xinzhao?"

I gave a small smile: "Yasuo, I thought you knew me better. No, I am not disposing him. Xinzhao is a very valuable member to Magnum and loyal, it would be our loss if we lose him. To think that Jax as a low ranking member is able to know how XN looks like is our loophole in recruiting and security. It is about time we brush up and start some clean up within the organisation, isn't it?"

"Indeed. We should let DJ start cleaning them up then?"

"Inform him about it and he'll do it. How should we break the news to the group then? We will have to close the case after all."

"We could say that M is actually Magnum, hinting that the organisation had came after his life. And as for XN, we could say it is an orientation code, XZ, 'Xavier Zedric'. Its about time Zed step down from his Chief Superintendent seat. When Jax entered the organisation, his files were destroyed and rewritten, thus no one knows that Zed and Jax are siblings.

Furthermore, Jax did not attend the police college, no friends of his knows that he is working for the police. Last of all, both of them are orphans, family relatives will not get into the way."

Yasuo outlined a plan and records it down in his black iPhone. "We have to make Zed looked like he had suicide out of remorse of killing the three, a typed letter and the Beretta M9 with his fingerprints will suffice. As for how would he die… I heard that Zed has insomnia for quite some time, we could liaise with the doctors to do something about the dosage."

"I see, we will use that then, I will leave it to you." I double check the outline from my black iPhone after Yasuo forwarded the document to me. "One more thing, we have a new batch of Beretta M9 coming in tonight, do you want to handle the transaction?"

"Thank you brother, I will not fail you. As the head of our organisation, it will be beneficial if you can go higher than this status, and this time, you will be the next Chief Superintendent. And this country will be united under one rule."

I smiled and watch Yasuo leaves his seat and proceeded to the door.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something, apparently Jax saw you and Xinzhao the other day when you opened the detention cell door for Xinzhao. He probably thought that his brother will see his dying message the moment he stepped into the room, so he wrote the dying message facing the door. Hence his dying message was "W." instead of ".M". Catch you later when I call for the meeting, brother."

And Yasuo left. I was left to ponder with the last hints that Yasuo said, "What? '.M' and 'W.'… White? Jax knew what Zed called me?" I mumbled to myself and pick up the black iPhone that was left at the edge of the table.

 **Hershey's Bar, 21/07/2020, Thursday, 0119hours**

"Clean up operation

Conduct background check on new members that joined between 2015-2020.

Underboss Y."

"Understood.

DJ"

After keeping his phone, Jarvan turned away from Ezreal, "Alright, if you have nothing else, please leave, I have things to attend to. You don't need me to be your alibi for Tryndamere's case anyways, the murderer is already caught, isn't it? And you got the Cornetto bar to yourself now as his co-investor."

"I am concerned over why you lied to the police and I suspect that you are the one behind the scenes. Now that Caitlyn is dead too, who is next? Ashe? Or me? You this…" Before Ezreal finishes his sentence, he got pulled out by Hershey's bar's security guards.

 **Wall's Gardens, 21/07/2020, Thursday, 0122hours.**

Sensing vibration near his pillow, Xinzhao woke up from slumber and opened the mail.

"Your next assignment: Xavier Zedric

Consult Underboss Y. for details

Don T."

"Understood, will proceed.

XN"


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Greetings, I am Sannsung W. Talon, otherwise known as Chief Superintendent of the Häageneis Police Force. On my 13th year of service, I was promoted to Chief Superintendent, the youngest one at the age of 35. That is what everyone in Häageneis knows. However, what they do not know is that, I have a brother, who is the underboss of Magnum, Highnoon Yasuo. And that I am also Highnoon Talon, the Don of Magnum.

Pleased to meet you, as a new member of Magnum, be sure not to reveal it to anyone and keep the secret of my identity to yourself. I look forward to your contributions to the organisation.


End file.
